Teasing The Champion
by Marli-chan Tuchanka
Summary: The Champion is the title shared by Dimitri and Marlillian Hawke. Marlillian can't help but tease when Fenris causes Dimitri to have a fangirl breakdown. Zevran is in this purely to add to the humour F/HawkexFenris


**Teasing the Champion**

"You have me." The Champion of Kirkwall, Dimitri Hawke, said sincerely to the ex-slave elf she'd had intimate relations with previously. He allowed his mouth to curl in the corners revealing a small smile and he moved closer to her- a romantic intense moment- until he turned away. As they left the scene Dimitri's sight was down cast her hair blocking her eyes from view.  
>"Hey, Dimmie-chan…are you okay? you guys go on ahead 'kay?" Marlillian Hawke, cousin of Dimitri, the other Champion (as they shared the title) stopped and put her hands either shoulder of Dimitri.<br>"Why…?" Dimitri mumbled.  
>"I'm sorry Fenris ruined that moment…are you guys still together? I mean-" Marlillian was cut short of her question when her cousin looked up at her. <em>Oh no<em>, she thought, _she gone all Fenris fangirl on me!_  
>"He… so close…!" having a fangirl breakdown was far worse than mental breakdown; Marlillian knew this firsthand as this wasn't the first time this had happened. This was at least the fourth time Dimitri had been through this kind of problem since they'd found themselves in the shoes of the champion of Kirkwall, and she didn't want to have it happen again.<br>"Dimmie-chan, please calm down! If you want it to happen so badly why not leave everyone at their respective homes and glomp him at his mansion? I mean I'd be more than happy to go home and eat~!" Marlillian suggested cheerily.  
>"No it's has to go with the story-line he must instigate it!" with a sigh Marlillian turned around and linked arms with her "cousin".<br>"Then let us be on our way, cousin." She walked on to meet with the others.

**~*a week later*~**

"Isn't that Zevran, the Antivan crow that joined the Grey Wardens to defeat the Blight?" Marlillian heard one the barmaids of the Hanged Man ask another.  
>"Dimmie-chan, look it's Zevran." Marlillian said tapping her fully human cousin.<br>"Well, what's an Antivan crow doing here in Kirkwall?" a large ugly man said with undoubtedly Idiotic air about him,  
>"Excuse me mister, you have something on your- oh wait never mind, it's just ugliness all over your face." Marlillian couldn't help but comment, the set up was too perfect for her to pass up.<br>"What did you just say to me?" he asked dumbly.  
>"Well I just basically said that you're ugly, to put it plain enough for you to comprehend ahah~!" she giggled in his face. She was a half elf half human rogue and she loved to tease. So when he moved to strike her down she vaulted effortlessly over his shoulder taking a seat beside Zevran. "So you're Zevran, huh?" she glanced at the clueless thug she'd thoroughly confused as he looked at Dimitri Fenris and Varric grunting in confusion. "You're the one who helped the Grey Wardens, ne?" she asked looking back at the elven rogue.<br>"Well who are you, my fine lady?" he asked in a tone just like the one she'd been expecting.  
>"Marlillian's my name, mind-play is my game~!" she introduced herself ducking from the blow she'd been anticipating from the oaf. "Far too slow, silly big fool~." She sang ducking below him elbowing him in the abdomen knocking the wind from him. "So Zevvy-chan, you wanna come with us?" she asked having given him a nickname already.<br>"_Zevvy-chan_? That's new, sure I'll go with you." When they got outside Dimitri hi-fived her cousin.  
>"That was awesome!" Marlillian grinned and curtsied giggling.<br>"Thanks, Dimmie-chan!"  
>"I think it was perfectly unnecessary." Fenris chided to which Marlillian replied by sticking her tongue out and pulling a bottom eyelid down.<br>"Whatever you say Fennie-chan!"  
>"My name is Fenris, not 'Fennie!'" she shouted easily losing his temper with her childish antics.<br>"She knows just what makes you tick, huh?" Varric chuckled. Marlillian then proceeded to tell Zevran about the relations between each of the people they travel with.  
>"We should tease Dimmie-chan and Fennie-chan about their being an item, ne?" she asked excitedly.<br>"Hmm, that could lead to intimate times to relieve awkwardness, no? We shall do that." He agreed.  
>"So , Fenris, how've your bedroom pleasures been lately?" Zevran ask taking stride beside Fenris.<br>"Excuse me?" he sounded quite appalled that he was being asked about his sex life.  
>"Hey Dimmie-chan, who's it goin'? Between you and Fennie-chan I mean. I'm sure we all would love to know." Dimitri's face flushed pink. Her face held an expression that read 'what are you doing? Don't you dare bring that up!' "I wanna know~!" she whined.<br>"I'd be more than delighted to know for my stories purposes you understand." Varric asked.  
>"Why are you asking me that kind of thing cousin?" Dimitri asked gritting her teeth glancing over to Fenris and Zevran who seemed to actually be talking quite civilly.<br>"Fennie-chan is talking about it, why aren't you? Dimitri looked quite panicked.  
>"Please stop talking."<br>"I'm pretty sure I heard so rather crude noises coming from your bedroom the other night. Was that _you_ and _Fennie-chan_, by any chance?" Marlillian asked coyly. By now they three had stopped and Fenris's and Zevran's conversation was becoming more and more audible.  
>"…begging for more?" Zevran asked. And having only heard the last half the nature of his question was rather ambiguous.<br>"Of course, what else would you expect?" her face almost burning off Dimitri hed up her hands to signal the cease of all speech.  
>"Everyone be quiet or I'll make sure you'll regret it."<br>"Oooh, better watch out Fennie-chan, wouldn't wanna be deprived of anything now would you? Ahahaha~" Marlillian giggled fleeing the scene using her skills as a rogue to scamper off home.  
>"MARLILLIAN!" Dimitri yelled at the top of her lungs. Fenris placed his hands either side of her neck, bring his mouth to her ear, whispering sweet things to calm her down.<br>"Now if you could just tell me what you said, that would make for a good opening for a—"  
>"VARRIC!"<p>

**~*Fin*~**


End file.
